


You Aren't Alone

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Sad and Happy, Strangers, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Set just after The Doctor learns about Gallifrey’s destruction, the reader finds her lost in thought on Earth. They offers her comfort and a well needed hug
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	You Aren't Alone

“Are you alright?”

The blonde woman, so utterly beautiful but also incredibly sad, turned towards you, her face illuminated by the gentle sunlight above. It was a lovely day, the perfect kind of summer day where it wasn’t too hot and a gentle breeze kept the air cool. That same breeze ruffled her hair, hiding the pained expression beneath the moving strands. 

She looked you over before returning her attention to the ground, staring so hard at the stones on the cobbled pathway that you thought they might spontaneously combust. “I’m fine.”

Usually, you would have walked on. You’d have taken her cool tone as a hint that she wanted to be left alone and that this was not your place to interfere. But there was something about her that stopped you from passing on and leaving her to suffer in silence. 

You took a step closer, pausing as she flinched and subconsciously leant away. Something awful must have happened to have her acting this way. You pulled your hands from your pockets and held them palm up against your thighs, hoping to portray an openness and gain her trust. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Do whatever you want,” she sighed. The wind continued to rustle the leaves, a few falling down onto the rushing river beside you. It was no wonder she’d chosen this place to contemplate the hardships of life. Breaking the peaceful silence, she asked, “What’s your name?”

You told her, earning the first hint of a smile. She introduced herself as The Doctor - “just The Doctor” - but that was all she was willing to give. Understandably. You were just a well meaning stranger; she had no reason to share her life story with you. Something about her, though, the distant sparkle in her eyes, like stars pulled from the sky, made you want to know more. 

“So, you round here long?”

“Don’t know. Maybe. Depends if I go find my friends or just leave.”

“You’d leave without a word? Without telling them where you’re going?”

The Doctor shrugged, sadness pouring from every inch of her body. She glanced over to you but quickly dropped her gaze back to the ground, finding great interest in the stones by her feet. “Maybe it’d be for the best. I’m good at that. Running away. It’s easy, you know? I can leave and no one gets hurt.”

It broke your heart, the pain and guilt and regret that saturated every word she spoke. You couldn’t imagine what could cause despair this deep. Driven by an overwhelming desire to help her feel less alone, you reached out and touched her arm. As before, The Doctor jumped away instantly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Her gaze flickered to where your hand had briefly touched, a strange look on her face. Somewhere between panic and desperation, fearful to connect with someone even on a superficial level but needing something, craving the comfort you were offering. “It’s fine. I just… I don’t really do that anymore. I can’t.”

“What did you lose, Doctor?”

“Everything. It’s all gone. Burned to a crisp. My world. My people. There’s nothing left.”

Ignoring the casualness with which she spoke about another planet, a far corner of your mind believing that she could well walk among the stars, you asked, “You still have your friends, don’t you?”

She laughed, a sad sound that came out more of a strangled sob. When you put your hand on her back this time, she didn’t pull away. Her shoulders slumped, The Doctor’s entire body crumpling in on itself like a deflating balloon. “They’ll leave me. They all do, eventually. Once they find out the truth, they won’t ever look at me the same way.”

"Can I be honest with you, Doctor?“

Her expression hardened, steeling herself for the worst. "Always.”

“I think you are in desperate need of a hug.”

“I think you might well be right.”

“Can I…?” She nodded and you slowly wrapped your arms around her shoulders, resting your cheek against hers. You could practically smell the distant wind in her hair, hear the call of the vast universe in her breath. 

The Doctor sat stiffly as you held her, attempting to slide her arms around your waist but coming in at an awkward angle. She tried again but that was even worse, so she pulled back and muttered softly, “I think I’ve forgotten how to do this.”

Your turn to laugh, you said, “I’ll teach you.”

Shuffling closer, you pulled The Doctor into another gentle embrace, positioning yourself so that all she had to do was bury her head in the crook of your neck. The moment she did, all of the emotions that she kept locked away broke through. Her defences crumbled and the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“You aren’t alone, Doctor. I’m here.” You stroked her hair, muttering sweet nothings to calm her sorrows. It was a temporary fix, you both knew that, but for now it seemed to be helping and that was all that mattered. 

By the time she pulled away, all trace of her breakdown was gone. In place of a trembling lip was now a bright smile but the truth was still there in her eyes. Whatever hope had been sustaining her had been shattered, whatever she’d lost had left a mark too deep to heal. Her hand over yours, eyes back on the ground, she said, “Thank you. For being kind.”

“Anytime. Are you going to find your friends now?”

“I suppose so.”

Sensing her hesitation as you got to your feet, you said, “I know a nice little cafe where we could wait for them, if you want.”

The Doctor’s smile grew a little more sad and you had your answer. “Another time, maybe." 

"Maybe I can just walk with you a little while, then?" 

That she was alright with. You strolled hand in hand through the park without exchanging a word. It was nice. The bird song in the air, a beautiful melody that somehow echoed what you were feeling inside. The sun continued to shine down on you both, wonderfully warm on your cheeks as you stopped in front of a police box. 

Pulling her hand free, The Doctor stroked the door, a thoughtful expression on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to voice whatever was on her mind. Eventually, she pushed open the door and nodded at the police box. "Do you want to come with me?”

“Into the box?” you grinned, wondering exactly what you’d find inside. “It’s tiny.”

“It’s a spaceship. Bigger on the inside. We could go anywhere. Any when. If you wanted.”

You lifted your hand to her face, touched her cheek softly. She turned into your touch, eyes flickering shut as you whispered, “You’re trying to run away again, Doctor. Go and find your friends. Talk to them. Tell them the truth.”

“I don’t know if I’m brave enough.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” You pulled a pen from your bag and scribbled your number on her hand, pausing momentarily before signing it with a little kiss. “Give me a call sometime. If you want to talk or need a hug or… well, whatever you need. I’ll be here.”

For the first time, that pain in The Doctor’s eyes vanished. Just for a second, she saw the true face of the universe, the kindness in the hearts of strangers. She pulled you into a tight embrace, held you for a long few seconds before breaking away. Without another word, The Doctor stepped into the police box, purposefully leaving the door open for a few seconds.

You were tempted to follow, so very tempted, but didn’t. It wasn’t a matter of bravery. Any other day you would have followed her without a second thought, held on to her hand and let her lead you towards whatever wonders or dangers lay ahead. Today, though, she wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t need you around, didn’t need another person to worry about - for that was what she’d do, you were certain of it. 

The doors clicked shut, the opportunity lost. A strange groaning filled the air and the police box vanished before your eyes. It was all too much; you burst out laughing. Fantastic. Utterly brilliant. Completely ridiculous and all together wonderful. 

Shoving your hands in your pockets, you walked back along the river, a wide smile on your face. You didn’t know when, or if, you’d ever hear from The Doctor again but knew that you’d wait the rest of your life, if that was what it took, and it would be worth every moment.


End file.
